This invention relates generally to remote control devices for controlling electrical or electronic devices, such as televisions, stereos, light switches and hot tubs and, more particularly, to a universal remote control apparatus that is programmable through the downloading of software from the computer or from the Internet to permit the remote control apparatus to control any controllable device.
Remote controls are operable through either radio frequency or an infra red link to transmit control signals to the device to be controlled. Each manufacturer of a controllable device provides its own remote control apparatus for the device to be controlled. Many electrical or electronic devices are capable of being controlled remotely, including televisions and stereos, but also light systems, hot tubs, ceiling fans and home entertainment centers. Accordingly, it would not be unusual for a household to have multiple remote control devices each one being operable to provide a remote control of a different device. The proliferation of remote controls further contemplates their usage as the homeowner becomes confused as to how each remote control device operates or how the control device is to be programmed.
Some manufacturers provide a universal remote control device that is operable to control the operation of more than one electrical or electronic device. By properly programming such a universal remote control device, the remote control can provide different control frequencies or provide the proper control signals via an infra red beam to effect the remote control of at lest two devices, however, all such devices will be operated by radio frequency or by infra red. Furthermore, universal remote control devices are known to be difficult to program and to utilize.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a remote control device that is truly universal in that the remote control device would be operable to control every controllable device whether operable by radio signal or infra red beam.